Truth or dare
by EndlessFighter
Summary: This Story takes place after Season 6. what will happen next? .:JavaJunkie:. read it and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...**

**yes its me...**

**I've come up with a new story. it takes place after season 6.**

**Hope you like it, please leave me tons of reviews.****

* * *

**

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 1**

I wake up but I kept my eyes closed. I hear noises in the background. They are voices. I hear a man. His voice sounds really familiar but who is it? It isn't Luke. The second voice seems to belong to a child. A little Girl. The man says her name. Gigi.

Suddenly I know where I am. What have I done? I have this feeling as if my heart has stopped beating. As if it has broken into thousands of pieces. Please God, don't let it be true. Let it be my imagination.

I open my eyes slowly. This isn't my bedroom. It isn't Luke's apartment either. Oh no!

I lay here with my back to the door when it opened. The two voices are now here in the room. I hear that the man saying my name. But not to me.

I don't know what I should think. What have I done? How could I do this?

The voices disappear and I hear the door close. Someone moves in the room. I notice how the blanket folds back. He lays himself next to me and reaches his arm around me.

For a moment time seems to stands still. This can't be true.

"Don't touch me Chris!" I yell and unwrap myself from him.

"But Lor-"

"No but Lor." I interrupt him and stand up from the bed, only with a sheet around my body. I am now standing in front of the bed in which Christopher lays. He looks confused. I'm unable to think clear at the moment. My body is shaking. What am I to do? I look around the room.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask Christopher. He sits up, leans his back against the back of the bed and slaps with his hand on the place where I was laying before.

"Lorelai, come back to bed and calm down. You're shaking." I can't believe it. What does he want from me? Does he even realize what kind of a situation I'm in?

"Where are my clothes?" I repeat my question furiously. I still don't know what I have to do.

"They are downstairs." I hear him say, then I make my way to the door. But Chris is faster and blocks my way.

"What's the point of that? Let me pass!" I try to pass him but I have no chance.

"Lorelai, you can't go like that. You slept with me!" At his last sentence I have to wince. I don't want to hear that. Don't want to hear what a mistake I have made. I look angry at him.

"Yes and this was the biggest mistake I have ever made!" This time he is the one who has to wince at my words. He looks sad at me. Quietly he whispers "I love you." Now my nerves are totally wasted. It seems that he really doesn't realize the situation I'm in. In the situation we're in. I shake my head. No, I don't want to use the word WE in connection with Chris and me. Never again! I have the feeling that I can't hold myself on my feet. This stitch in my heart lets me nearly faint.

"But I don't love you Chris. I'm engaged. Engaged with Luke, the best man in the world. I love him, Chris, not you!" What I say is right. I love Luke! I have never loved someone the way I love Luke. Anger is rising in me. I'm mad at myself. Mad at Chris. Chris seems to be mad too.

"Ok, but if you love him so much, why did you come to me? Why did you sleep with me if you love him?" He yells at me. Slowly my eyes fill up with tears.

"I don't know!" I yell back. "You can't imagine how bad I'm feeling. Just because one time in my life something isn't working the way I want it I have to cheat on my fiancé instantly. I don't know how I can ever look him in the eyes after all of this." I break up because I have to swallow hard. With every word I say, tears roll down my cheeks. Chris looks into my tearstained eyes. He makes one step into my direction and wants to take me in his arms. Probably to soothe me but I slap his arms away.

"I said don't touch me!" He recoils from me and goes back to his old position in front of the door. Suddenly all of the anger I have towards myself turns into anger towards Christopher.

"And you, Chris, you aren't any better! You have used my situation without shame. I came to you because I had a bad night. Because I needed someone to talk to. Someone to calm me down. You know that I'm engaged and notwithstanding you slept with me. At the moment I'm too confused to know which one of us made the first step. But if I was the person who did the first step, you should have stopped me. It's your entire fault if Luke hates me now. And damn it! Let me pass so that I can try to make the best of a bad job." I push him forcefully aside and leave the bedroom. Chris follows me.

"You can't be serious, Lorelai."

I reach the living room and see my dress lying on the arm chair. I get dressed without looking at Christopher. When I'm fully dressed, I turn around and look at him.

"I don't wanna see you ever again! NEVER AGAIN!" I yell the last two words directly in his face. I turn around and leave his apartment.

I can't stop crying the whole way back to Stars Hollow and my thoughts are going crazy. I slept with Chris. Again. I cheated on Luke. My beloved Luke. I cheated on him because he didn't want to elope. I didn't let him speak out. The whole time I was talking about me. Always how I feel about postponing the wedding. I didn't ask how he feels. It didn't interest me. And then I leave to go to Christopher. Him of all people. I know exactly how Luke reacts when it comes to Chris. How should it be if we are married? Should I run to another man every time we fight? If we get married at all. I don't know how I can look into his eyes at all now.

But I was done thinking about that question when I arrived at my house.

Directly in front of me, on the stairs to my porch was Luke.

* * *

**OK, that was the first chapter. i hope you like it. The next chapter will be so so sad...i know it because i have it already done but only in german. So i have to translate it. But if you want me to update the second chapter, please give me more than two Reviews! Its so important for me to know waht you think of this. So PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**here is chapter two but i want to say, that i'm really sad that i only get 3 reviews.**

**You know reviews make my day but if you don't reviewi might stop writing this story because i don't think it would make any sense to continue if no one reads.**

**ok but thanks for this 3 reviews and thanks to hailey-amanda for helping me to translate and for beta the story.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

Now I'm standing here on the street in front of my Diner and I'm looking on the spot where she disappeared. I wanted to follow her but couldn't do it. I was rooted to the spot.

In my head I repeat this one last scene ever and ever again.

"_Just wait." I yell at her. The whole discussion was too much for me. Her suggestion to elope and the whole desperation I can see in her. I don't want her to feel bad._

"_No. I'm not waiting. It's now or never!" I don't how to react anymore. Why is she making me such an ultimatum?_

"_I don't like ultimatums." I yell back, but only to change the subject._

"_I don't like Mondays but unfortunately they come around eventually." I wonder how she can joke like this in such a situation. Angry about what she demands, I say: "I can't just jump like this." This isn't a normal conversation for a long time. We're only shouting at each other. _

"_Well, I'm sorry to hear that." She says now in a lower voice and looks at me. She breathes hard and strokes her hand through her hair nervously. It is quiet for one moment and then the last what I hear from her is "I have to go" and she turns around and walks away._

She just turned around and walked away.

Now I'm standing here for exactly 5 minutes and stare at the town square. I'd rather end up in smoke than standing here. Or than stiffly staring in one and the same direction. And particularly to not see this scene ever and ever again in front of my eyes.

Slowly I turn around and walk back into my Diner. I have to think. When I close the door behind me and stay in the middle of the diner, I realize that everyone is looking at me.

"Cesar!" I yell for him. Cesar looks at me through the open door of the kitchen.

"You can finish your work and go home." He seems to notice instantly that something must have happened and goes home.

"And you", I turn around to my guests "I'll close. The food is on the house and now go out!" I try to be polite even though I don't want to do it. Everyone leaves the Diner except for Kirk. He looks at me.

"But Luke, I haven't eaten up." Do I have to say everything twice to this idiot? I walk over to him, grip him on his collar and carry him out of the Diner.

"I said: go out of my Diner!" I yell at him, close the door and turn the sign to _closed_.

I trudge me up the stairs to my apartment and fall onto my bed.

Instantly my thoughts turn around Lorelai. I can see the different stations of our relationship.

What I felt when I saw her for the first time. Our long lasting friendship. The dance on Liz' wedding. The feeling of happiness which I felt, when I kissed her the first time. Our first date and the following night. Our whole relationship was a dream that had come true. A dream that I dreamed for eight years.

I remember the evening when Lorelai came into my Diner and told me that Rory wanted to drop out of Yale. I remember the look on her face before she asked me the most wonderful question in my life.

"_Luke, will you marry me?" I feel like a lightning went through my body. Did she really ask me, if I want to marry her?_

"_What?" I ask confused to check if I heard right. _

"_Luke, will you-", but I interrupt her because now I'm sure I heard it right._

"_Yes!" Now it was her turn to look confused._

"_Well, you don't have to answer so-", but I interrupt her again._

"_Yes!" I answer again._

"_Well, you can take a minute to-", and again I interrupt her. I don't want a minute to think. I'm sure about that._

"_No!" I say to show her how sure I am. Lorelai slowly gets up and we look unsure at each other. But in this moment we are the happiest people in the world. _

On this evening I thought I was dreaming. Only our relationship was more than I have ever thought of. But then she asked me if I want to marry her. I hadn't even thought about saying No for just one second. I was…no, I am sure, that she is the only woman I want to marry. It's not like I haven't thought earlier of asking her. I have thought about how I can ask her but that she was the one who ask me, was one of the biggest proofs of love that she could have made to me.

I can see her face, when she came into the diner and told me that she found the perfect dress and that they are done with the wedding preparations. And that we have a date for the wedding. June third. As she told me all of her dress, about the church, the wedding invitations, during this her eyes gleamed so much I haven't seen it before in her eyes.

But my thoughts about her happy face are overshadowed by the look of her hurt gaze of tonight. In my mind I have over and over again some of her words. _"Let's elope." "We can drive there and get married and then come back here and you grab your stuff and move in." "No, I don't wanna talk. All we've done for months is talk. I wanna do. I wanna walk." "Why Luke? Don't you love me?" "But I love you Luke. I love you."_

On that moment, when these words clang through my head, I have the feeling that my heart stops beating. Because of the chaos tonight I haven't even realized what she actually said. She said that she loves me. Of course I haven't doubted that she loves me. Particularly not after her proposal. But she never told me. And today. Today she said it. She said that she loves me right into my face and I didn't realize it.

Suddenly I have a flash of genius. At once it is all so clear. I grab my jacket and run out of my apartment to her house. Actually to our house. Even if I have a key, I knock at the door. But I get no reaction. After a few minutes I open the door and enter the house.

"Lorelai?" I call but I get no answer.

"Lorelai, are you here? Please answer." Still no reaction.

"Please Lorelai. I'm sorry!", but it remains silent. After I looked everywhere in the house and I realize that she isn't here, I go out and sit down on the stairs of the porch. I don't know how long I sit there but when I see her on the driveway dawn has already set in.

* * *

**Ok, and now please push this litte button and leave me a review. please, please, please!**


End file.
